<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>陈铭x肖骁 | 情迷 by yinwo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035891">陈铭x肖骁 | 情迷</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinwo/pseuds/yinwo'>yinwo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>all骁</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:41:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinwo/pseuds/yinwo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>陈铭x肖骁 | 情迷</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>陈铭把肖骁从纯k捞回家的时候，已经是后半夜了，肖骁绵软而轻的身体紧贴着他，滚烫的呼吸轻轻的喷洒在他的脖颈，染上一层红。</p><p>陈铭的喉结上下一滚，马上起了反应，阴茎挺立撑起西裤，只是看着窝在自己怀里，用白生生的手指抓着他的衬衫扣子，把泛着粉的脸贴在他胸前的肖骁，像只甜软的撒娇的猫咪，心里升起一点克制，想让肖骁好好休息。</p><p>阴茎硬的发疼，陈铭把肖骁放在床上，轻轻的抓着他的手放开，贴到唇边亲了又亲，然后又俯下身去吻他湿润的红唇。</p><p>陈铭把舌头伸进去，在他温热的口腔里四处游走，勾着他的舌头吮吸，用力的让睡着的肖骁都不自觉轻轻的挣扎，陈铭按着他，亲吻热烈的像是要把舌头捅进他的喉咙。</p><p>缠绵潮湿的吻一点一点往下游移，陈铭压在他的身上，手不自觉的从他的衣摆下面钻进去，摸着他的细腰，感受着他皮肤的温润和热度，掐着他的乳头弄得胀大挺立像小石子。</p><p>肖骁迷迷糊糊的叫着，往他身上蹭着，陈铭抬起头，看着满面春潮的肖骁，舔了舔唇，轻轻的把他的衣服拉好，“今天就先放过你。”</p><p>肖骁宿醉加纵欲的话，第二天会特别难受，所以陈铭对着肖骁亲亲摸摸，还是努力忍着，起身去浴室放水，肖骁一身酒气，他打算先洗个凉水澡去去火，然后帮肖骁洗澡。不然第二天醒来一身酒味又要闹了。陈铭轻轻的笑了笑。</p><p>只是陈铭怎么也没想到，放完水打算出来抱肖骁的时候，肖骁脱的只剩一件白毛衣了，柔顺的黑卷发散在肩头，微微的凌乱，支楞着两条雪白透亮的长腿，他拉着毛衣的衣角正打算脱，听到声音抬眼看向他，湿漉漉的眼睛含着潮水，虚虚的盈着他的身影，像在勾引。</p><p>陈铭之前为肖骁考虑的所有都在他这样柔软的眼神下溃散，丢盔弃甲，陈铭根本不想做人了，肖骁还偏着头对他露着一个甜蜜的笑，声音也像泡在蜜糖里，“陈老师呀。”</p><p>陈铭笑了笑，醉的厉害的肖骁没看出他包藏的祸心和危险的眼神，还伸着手撒娇似的讨要拥抱，陈铭搂过他纤细的身体，轻轻的压在他身上。</p><p>肖骁对着他笑，伸手勾着他的脖子，嘟着粉嫩的唇就往他的脸上胡乱的亲，陈铭按着他的头，吻住他的唇，把舌头捅进他的嘴里。</p><p>一边亲一边摸过床边的润滑剂，粘稠湿润的液体沾了一手，然后摸着他的屁股，探到中央的褶皱，借着液体的润滑就把手指捅进去。</p><p>肖骁不自觉的就收紧后穴夹住他的手指，陈铭笑了笑，把他的白毛衣撩起，让他咬着衣角，露着胸前大片白花花的皮肤和点缀着的两点浅粉，陈铭含住一边吮吸舔咬，手继续在他的后穴翻搅。</p><p>肖骁的身体敏感的很，很快就得了趣，开始流水，他张着腿缠上了他的腰，含着情欲越发娇软的声音一声声的叫着要更多。</p><p>骚的很。</p><p>陈铭吐出吸的湿漉漉的一边乳头，去含另一只，肖骁的手按着他的头，微微的挺腰向上想要更贴近陈铭的身体，后穴也一张一合的紧紧吸着他的手指。</p><p>陈铭看着肖骁含着一层薄雾的眼睛，喉结一紧，抬高了他的腿驾到肩上，拉下拉链，对着他粉嫩的翕张穴口就捅了进去，紧致而温热的穴湿湿的含着他怒涨的阴茎，舔舐着他茎身虬结的青筋，层层叠叠的软肉吸附着，随着他的抽插外翻带出一点艳丽的颜色。</p><p>做过无数次的身体无比的契合，不需要过多的技巧已经把肖骁干的湿着眼睛流泪，喘息急促又热烈，嗯嗯啊啊叫个不停，肖骁搂着陈铭的脖子，带着一点哭腔要亲亲。</p><p>陈铭笑了笑，按着他的后脑亲吻他的唇，下身继续用力在他的穴里冲撞，感受他身体里的热度，感受他们深刻的负距离接触，他把肖骁的穴插的满满当当，把肖骁操的又哭又叫，每当这种时候，他总是幸福又兴奋。</p><p>在陈铭再次用龟头碾过肖骁的敏感点的时候，肖骁终于忍不住带着哭腔射了出来，粘稠的液体沾在他的小腹上，淅淅沥沥的往下流，陈铭把他的精液抹到他白皙的胸口，俯下身去舔，舔的他单薄的胸膛不断的起伏，呼吸急促热烈。</p><p>等到陈铭终于在他身体里射出来的时候，肖骁已经射了三次了，整个人潮红着脸，软软的撒娇说累了想睡觉，陈铭挑了挑眉，笑着一边亲他哄他，一边继续提枪上阵。</p><p>肖骁真的是受不住，快感累积的过多，从射精到射尿，被翻来覆去的换着姿势干，后半程完完全全是迷迷糊糊的。</p><p>贱人。肖骁摸着酸痛的腰，两条腿被打开的过分有些酸软使不上力，肖骁咬了咬牙，努力把身边熟睡的陈铭踹下床，然后把被子盖过头顶。</p><p>床并不高，陈铭笑了笑，再上了床，隔着被子摸了摸他的头，语气很温柔，“骁儿，你再睡会，我去给你做早餐。”</p><p>“哼。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>